User blog:BannedLagiacrus/Discussion of the Week: Hunting Styles
Hello, and welcome to Discussion of the Week! This week we look at the Hunting Styles! Where Do Hunting Styles Come From? Like the Hunter Arts, the Hunting Styles were created by hunters through them mastering their weapons via in the field during hunts, training, cooperation, etc. Essentially, the hunters became one with their weapon over time through daily trials with whatever one they use. Information about the Hunting Styles is collected by the Guild, which they share with other hunters. Guild Style Usable Hunter Arts: 2 Guild Style (ギルドスタイル) is the definitive style for members of the Hunter's Guild. Allows for two Hunter Arts and has a versatile mix of attacks. Great for adapting to any situation. Origins: Guild Style is the main hunting style widely taught by hunters across the Hunter's Guild. Depending on the weapon, Guild Style has more improved techniques compared to the other five hunting styles. Striker Style Usable Hunter Arts: 3 Striker Style (ストライカースタイル) is a relatively simple-to-use Style that lets you equip up to three Hunter Arts. It's also easier to charge up the Arts Gauge, so this style is perfect for going heavy on the Arts. Origins: Striker Style is considered to be an advanced hunting style that requires hunters to understand their Hunter Arts. It's a hunting style that heavily incorporates the Hunter Arts into combat. Aerial Style Usable Hunter Arts: 1 Aerial Style (エリアルスタイル) is unique for allowing you to use an Aerial Dodge to jump on monsters and propel yourself high into the air. You can also launch yourself off of players and barrels. Great for mounting monsters. Origins: Created in Bherna and other mountainous regions, Aerial Style is based on how the people of those places traverse the many cliffs and hills in their environment. This style is perfect for hunters that specialize in aerial combat, and those that like mounting monsters. Adept Style Usable Hunter Arts: 1 Adept Style (ブシドースタイル) is all about waiting until the last second to evade or guard your foe's attacks, letting you perform Insta-Moves. It's difficult to pull off, but allows for devastating counterattacks. Origins: Coming from the birthplace of Wyverians, the Siki Country, Adept Style is based on the techniques used by the people in the Eastern part of the region. It's a difficult style to master, but a devastating one that allows hunters to perform powerful counterattacks. Valor Style Usable Hunter Arts: 1 Valor Style (ブレイヴスタイル) relies on sheathing to fill your gauge and enter a stronger, faster Valor State. Fill your gauge by using sheathe canceling attacks and avoiding attacks with a sheathing stance. Origins: Unknown. Alchemy Style Usable Hunter Arts: 3 Alchemy Style (レンキンスタイル) is ideal for support. In addition to equipping up to 3 Hunter Arts or SP Hunter Arts, you can also shake a special Alchemy Barrel to create Alchemy Items, power up your SP State, and more. Origins: Unknown. Videos File:『MHXX』ブレイヴスタイル紹介映像【基本アクション】 File: 『モンスターハンターダブルクロス』レンキンスタイル紹介映像 File:【大剣 完全版】MHクロス武器紹介動画 File:『MHXX』ブレイヴスタイル紹介映像【大剣】 File:【太刀 完全版】MHクロス武器紹介動画 File:『MHXX』ブレイヴスタイル紹介映像【太刀】 File:【片手剣 完全版】MHクロス武器紹介動画 File:『MHXX』ブレイヴスタイル紹介映像【片手剣】 File:【双剣 完全版】MHクロス武器紹介動画 File:『MHXX』ブレイヴスタイル紹介映像【双剣】 File:【ハンマー 完全版】MHクロス武器紹介動画 File:『MHXX』ブレイヴスタイル紹介映像【ハンマー】 File:【狩猟笛 完全版】MHクロス武器紹介動画 File: 『MHXX』ブレイヴスタイル紹介映像【狩猟笛】 File:【ランス 完全版】MHクロス武器紹介動画 File: 『MHXX』ブレイヴスタイル紹介映像【ランス】 File:【ガンランス 完全版】MHクロス武器紹介動画 File: 『MHXX』ブレイヴスタイル紹介映像【ガンランス】 File:【スラッシュアックス 完全版】MHクロス武器紹介動画 File:【チャージアックス 完全版】MHクロス武器紹介動画 File:【操虫棍 完全版】MHクロス武器紹介動画 File:『MHXX』ブレイヴスタイル紹介映像【操虫棍】 File:【ライトボウガン 完全版】MHクロス武器紹介動画 File: 『MHXX』ブレイヴスタイル紹介映像【ライトボウガン】 File:【ヘビィボウガン 完全版】MHクロス武器紹介動画 File:『MHXX』ブレイヴスタイル紹介映像【ヘビィボウガン】 File:【弓 完全版】MHクロス武器紹介動画 File: 『MHXX』ブレイヴスタイル紹介映像【弓】 Last Week If you missed last week's Discussion of the Week, Punching Bags, you all are still more then welcome to comment on it! Next Week Questions *1) Which one is your favorite? Why? *2) Which one is your least favorite? Why? *3) Do you like the idea of Hunting Styles overall? Why or why not? *4) Outside of Generations and Generations Ultimate, do you think we will ever see them return in a future game? Why or why not? *5) Do you think some of the Hunting Styles need to be improved? If so, how would you like to see them improved? *6) Which weapons do you think benefit from the Hunting Styles the most and vice versa? Do some weapons feel lackluster when using certain styles to you? *7) Do you like the origins of the Hunting Styles? Think a strong hunter will create another crazy Hunting Style in the future? What kind would you create if you had the chance to? *8) What do you think is the most popular Hunting Style in Monster Hunter Generations Ultimate? Category:Blog posts Category:Discussion of the Week Blogs